Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is one of the main characters in the show Family Guy. Like Homer Simpson, he is a lazy, obese, slow, thick-headed drunk but he can occasionally prove to be a good husband and loving father. Peter has often been known to do stupid things such as using his daughter Meg's college money to buy a medieval-era catapult or having a contest to see who gets the last piece of pie in the fridge by making everyone (including himself) vomit uncontrollably. Sometimes his nemesis, the Giant Chicken, comes out to fight him and each battle ends with Peter "killing" the Giant Chicken and walking away, only for the viewer to find out that the chicken is still alive resulting in the cycle repeating in a later episode. In M.U.G.E.N. he has made by various creators. Warner's Peter Griffin Warner created the first Peter Griffin character for M.U.G.E.N that people would not react negatively to. It uses Kung Fu Man as a base, with a combo system that the AI hardly ever bothers to use, but if it does, it deals damage a bit too much damage than normal. Despite it's small flaws, it widely surpasses the quality of what Actarus produced with his version. Judgespear's Peter Griffin An edit of Warner's Peter, Judgespear makes Peter into more of an Marvel vs Capcom (MvC) Styled Character, with quickly chainable combos and aerial combos (Aerial Rave). His attacks are mainly the same as Warner's version, but with some updated animation transitions and well-balanced and has some special intros with some other characters that Judgespear has made. It is also much stronger than Warner's version and his AI is normal. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 65 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Bottle Toss - or Fart-Douken - or Power Head-Butt - (Requires 0,25 power bar for EX version) Kung Fu Knee - (Requires 0,25 power bar for EX version) Darkspindoctor Peter-Exclusive Falldown Attack - [ ] Power gauge charge - + 'Hypers' Anal Torch - + (Requires 1 power bar, Usable also in air) Ipecac Attack (Nausea Nightmare) - (Requires 1 /2 power bars) Steroid Man - + ( + on DarkSpinDoctor's version) (Requires 1 power bar, Usable also in air) Raging Peter Pound - + (Requires 2 power bars) Version only ''Mudkip Counter - + (During guarding, Requires 1 power bar) Version only '' '' A.N.N.A Collider - + or + ( + on DarkSpinDoctor's version) (Requires 1 /2 power bars) Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken - + (Requires 3 power bars and low life) Version only '' '' Butt Barrage - ??? (Requires 1 power bar) Version only Luigimaster's Peter Griffin This Peter is a edit of Judgespear's Peter which was made to be more like an MvC character, adding aesthetics such as MvC Hitsparks, Air Dashes, and a recovery roll. a Mudkip super as a guard counter and a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, an instant kill-last resort attack. He has a very tough and brutal AI, however, you have the option to change his AI, as he has 6 different AI settings in his cmd. This version is currently the best one out there. EvilSlayerX5's Peter Griffin EvilSlayerX5 made an edit to Judgespear's Peter Griffin after he retired from mugen (Like Homer Simpson.) He has brutal and advanced A.I that many characters cannot beat (The reason why this Peter Griffin is called Peter 71113.) DDR's Peter Griffin DDR has also created a Peter Griffin with some specials remodeled (Like Steroid Man being Roid Rage.) It also has a new counter. 'Specials' Note: these contain the new specials and hypers Power Head-Butt - D, DB, B, x/y/z (Requires 0,25 power bar for EX version) Fart Uppercut - F, D, DF, a Double Fart Uppercut - F, D, DF, b Fart-Douken - D, DF, F, x/y Butt Torch - D, DF, F, z Gas Blast - D, D, z Psych Out Counter - '' ''D, DB, B, a (To cancel press x, y or z) (While psyching out press a, b, or c for early uppercut) Sucker Punch - D, DB, B, b Bottle Toss - D, DB, B, c Bottle Launch - D, D, c 'Hypers' Super Butt Torch - B, DB, D, DF, F x+y Roid Rage - F, DF, D, DB, B x+y Cookie toss - B, DB, D, DF, F a+b Actarus's Peter Griffin Before Warner made his Peter Griffin, there was already a Peter Griffin character for MUGEN by Actarus, but all it is is a stolen sprite from Warner's Homer intro where he kicks Peter out of the way. This character is an epic mess; he has garbled sprites, a voicepack that makes him sound like he's talking in a foreign language (with the exception of a poorly ripped Can't Touch Me sound effect,) incredibly buffed stats, nonsensical attacks, and inconsistent hitboxes, making him very hard to take down. In fact, he is so negatively accepted that he is one of the original terrible characters (along with Actarus' Bender and others) that started the "destroy stupid mugen" video fad. It is rumored that this version of Peter was the first retarded character ever made. 20000, a character made by Ironcommando, has an intro where this version of Peter Griffin and the below-par Bender get brutally murdered as 20000 comes onto the scene. Download: http//fanaticmugen.free.fr/index.php?swction=chars#original DarkSpinDoctor's Peter Griffin This is a direct edit of Warner's Peter to include fatalities, flawless victory voices and text, and some new moves. His 3 fatalities are listed below! More fatalities will come with more updates. It is still in progress to be perfect. Visit DarkSpinDoctor's site! Peter Griffin Fatalities (Darkspindoctor Peter ONLY) F, F, D, U --- Killer Headbutt --- All versions F, F, F, U --- Skyward Uppercut --- All versions F, B, F, B, D --- Burning Butt-flame --- V1.1 and above Notes Not much like this Peter, because the only differences between this Peter Griffin and Warner's Peter Griffin is that it has fatalities and has a new taunt (actually old since EvilSlayerX5's and Luigimaster's version already had it.) Mario11766's Peter Griffin Dummy This version of Peter is designed for practice and being beaten on. Useful for training. Peter In A Diaper This version has been made by D10D10D10. This version of Peter is a Kung Fu Man spriteswap using Judgespear's Peter's Babality animation and has Morrigan as his icon. Also, this Peter only has 2 sprites. Videos Video:Peter Griffin VS Homer Simpson -MUGEN File:JS MUGEN Classics Homer Simpson vs. Peter Griffin File:MFM Homer Mugen 50 Peter Griffin(AI update) Trivia *Peter Griffin (Judgespear's version) and Homer Simpson (Team SMRT's version) have a special intro. It also has a special intro against some female characters where he speaks calmly, then suddenly becomes angry and flips the female off. *Peter Griffin is also an attack assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Glitches *Judgespear's Peter Griffin walk in air if his opponent hits him during that it use a Super in air. It disappear in a win pose (when Glenn Quagmire go on his opponent and do weird thing) if the win pose of his partner is long (like the final win pose of Omegapsycho's Blossom or the Flander-ality of Drunk Homer). Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters category:Adult Swim Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:90's Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters from the United States Category:Shoto Clone Category:Strikers